1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plant growing method and apparatus and more particularly relates to an improved hydroponic growing system and method.
2. Prior Art
Various types of equipment and methods have been devised for hydroponic growing. In some instances troughs have been provided in concrete floors and plants grown in holders in such troughs. The plants are removed from the troughs when fully grown and are then transferred to a harvesting operation. Most of those hydroponic growing systems which can be automated are extremely expensive and complicated and are subject to periodic breakdown. Certain types of plants can be much more efficiently grown hydroponically than by the traditional in-the-ground methods, in part due to the ability of hydroponic systems to control the nutrients to the plants in such a way as to stimulate more rapid growth. Hydroponic growing systems are particularly useful for regions where the ambient temperature and/or soil conditions preclude efficient growing by conventional methods. Nevertheless, hydroponic growing systems are not as yet very popular because of the initial costly outlay required and the uncertain results obtained with certain of such systems.
It would be desirable to be able to provide an improved hydroponic growing system and method which would be capable of continuous use over long periods of time with minimal supervision and which would be initially relatively inexpensive and would be durable. Ideally, the system should be adaptable for growing plants from seeds rather than seedlings or relatively mature plants and the system should provide an efficient means for removal of plants for harvesting and for insertion of new plants for hydroponic growing.